


Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner

by bayoublackjack



Series: Love in London [24]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Elementary (TV), Royal Pains, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Holmes Brothers, Infidelity, Multiple Crossovers, Party Games, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the group comes together for a party at Divya’s place, the night is filled with unresolved tension, surprise guests and one shocking declaration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner

Divya stared at her mobile and promptly deleted another message from Rafa without bothering to listen to it.  He had been relentless in his attempts, but thus far Divya had shut him out completely.

She knew she should answer him.  There were things they needed to talk about.  Important things.  It would have to wait though, because she had other matters to contend with at the moment.  For instance, the party that would be starting at any second.

Divya made her way from down from her room to the kitchen, where a flurry of activity was underway.  What had started out as a small intimate dinner party to celebrate her and Jeremiah’s fake engagement had somehow evolved into a full out cocktail party that was set to serve as a housewarming party and celebration of yet another event that Tish had been uncharacteristically tight lipped about.

“Are you okay?” Jeremiah asked, coming up alongside of her.  “You look pale…relatively speaking.”

“I’m…”  Divya faltered.  “Anxious,” she answered.  “About the party.”

“Why?” Jeremiah questioned.  “Aren’t all the guests friends of yours?”

“Yes.  At least they were.  I gave the guest list to Tish.  Who knows what she’s done with it,” Divya replied, glancing at the woman in question.

“I heard that,” Tish retorted from nearby as she dealt with the catering staff.  “And I’ll have you know I only invited one extra person.”

Divya turned her attention back to Jeremiah.  “I guess it’s just…Murphy’s Law.”

“You’re worried about things going wrong.”

Divya sighed softly.  “Once you meet my friends…you’ll understand.”

Molly was one of the first guests to arrive with the elder Sherlock on her arm.  Originally, she had asked her Sherlock to be her plus one on a whim, but that was before things had gone south.  Not that she thought he would have agreed anyway.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Molly told Sherlock once they were inside the living room, awaiting the others.

“You accompanied me to my meeting,” Sherlock replied as he looked over the selection of hors d’oeuvres.

“Yes, but a recovery meeting isn’t exactly the same thing as party though, is it?” Molly countered with a smile.

“A gathering of people having uncomfortable conversations with dubious food options and a strong inclination to achieve various degrees of intoxication,” Sherlock retorted as he picked up a bruschetta and sniffed it.

“Okay…”  Molly’s smile faltered a bit.  “I suppose I can see the correlation.”

Not long after, Joan and John were stepping inside the townhouse and depositing their coats in the hall closet.  “Are you sure that you’re alright?” John asked as he helped her out of her coat.

“I keep telling you that I’m fine,” Joan insisted.

“You were vomiting all morning,” John reminded her.  “Last time I checked, nausea was a symptom of a larger problem.”

“And the last time _I_ checked, you were my husband not my physician,” Joan retorted as she moved further into the house.  “There’s Molly and Sherlock.  Let’s go say hello.”

John met Sherlock’s eyes briefly then looked at Joan.  “You know, we should probably find Divya first.  Greet the hostess,” he insisted as he led her away in the opposite direction.  The two of them found Divya and Jeremiah in the kitchen with Tish and had a short conversation before they joined Molly and Sherlock in the living room along with Martha who had arrived in their absence.

“There you are,” Molly said with a bright smile when she saw Joan.  “I thought I saw you before, but you disappeared.”  She moved to kiss her on the cheek.

“We were just going to greet Divya and Jeremiah,” Joan replied, returning the gesture.  “You seem to be in good spirits.”

“Good company.  Good food,” Molly replied cheerfully.  She picked up canapé and popped it in her mouth.  “These are _really_ good.  I can’t stop eating them.”

“I feel as though I’d be remiss if I didn’t mention the increase in your appetite in recent weeks,” Sherlock commented.

“Seriously, Sherlock?” Joan scolded.

Molly frowned.  “I don’t think there was _that_ big of a change.”

“You’re gained five pound,” Sherlock pointed out.

“Actually…” the younger Sherlock’s voice was heard from the doorway.  “It’s closer to four and half.”

“I rounded up,” the elder detective retorted.

All eyes went to the detective as he entered the party, but Martha, Divya and Joan were soon watching Molly closely as she quickly stuffed another canapé into her mouth and did her best to not look upset.

“Sherlock…” Divya spoke first.  “We weren’t expecting you.”

“Molly invited me,” Sherlock told her, eyes landing on Molly briefly before focusing on the others.  “I assumed the invitation hadn’t been rescinded.”

“I reckon you assumed wrongly,” Martha replied quickly.

“He’s here now,” John said diplomatically.  “We might as well just carry on, yes?”

“Yes.”  Jeremiah agreed.  “Can I get anyone a drink?”

“Nothing for me,” Divya replied.

“Champagne,” Molly requested, sparing Sherlock a glance.  “ _Lots_ of champagne.”

Jeremiah nodded.  “Champagne for everyone?” he questioned as he took a few steps over towards the bar.

“No alcohol for me,” Martha said.  “But a glass of water would be appreciated.”

Joan looked from face to face.  “I suppose we’re all here then.”

“We’re just missing one more,” Tish informed her.  “A _special_ guest.”

Martha looked at her sister.  “Did you invite a date?”

“Yes,” Tish replied, eyes going to the entrance with a huge grin.  “But not for me.”

Once more everyone turned towards the door, but this time it was Martha who looked shocked.  “Tom?” she croaked softly when she saw her fiancé standing on the opposite end of the room.

“Surprise darling,” Tom said, crossing the room quickly and pulling her in for a passionate kiss that she was too stunned to return.

“You’re… _here_ ,” Martha responded once she found her voice.

“I only just arrived this morning,” Tom explained, still holding her close.  “I got a very stern lecture from my future sister-in-law a few days ago telling me how much I was needed back home so I rearranged some things to surprise you.”

Martha cleared her throat.  “I am…certainly surprised.”

“This is a great place,” Tom commented as he looked around, taking a moment to greet the others once he released Martha.  “Martha and I were talking about upgrading after the wedding.”

“How about a tour?” Divya suggested.  “It is a housewarming after all.  Among _other_ things.”  She looked at Jeremiah.  “Let’s show them the house.”

Jeremiah halted his movement and glanced down at the already poured champagne in front of him.  “I suppose it’ll be okay if you bring your champagne.  Just be careful not to spill.”  He moved towards the hallway.  “Shall we start with the library?”

“Perfect,” Divya said.  “Wait until you see Jeremiah’s collection,” she told the others as she and Jeremiah led the group towards the other room.

Martha hung back a moment trying to collect herself.  “Are you coming?” Tom asked.

“Yes,” Martha answered with a forced smile.  “I just need a minute to check in with the hospital,” she told him.  “I’m on call.  You run ahead.  I’ll catch up.”

“Alright.”  Tom nodded and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before followed the rest of the crowd out.

Martha exhaled sharply and eyed the remaining glasses of champagne, but resisted the urge to indulge.  She made a promise to John to stop drinking and she had other reasons to abstain now as well.

“You’re avoiding your fiancé,” the younger Sherlock said from over her shoulder.

Martha jumped at the sound of his voice.  She has assumed that he went on the tour with the others.  “Ever the detective,” Martha retorted as she turned to face him.  “Nothing gets past you.”

“Is it because of your affair?”  Martha froze at his words.  “Nothing indeed,” he commented.

Martha glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one else was around to hear before moving close to him in a threatening manner.  “You _cannot_ say anything,” she whispered.

“I could,” Sherlock countered.  “But…I won’t.  Your entanglements are of no consequence to me and Molly is cross enough as it is.  That revelation by my hands would only serve to complicate things further.”

“It’s nothing complicated,” Martha told him.  Physically, her posture relaxed slightly, but her voice retained some tension.  “It’s quite simple, really.  Stop being a prat.”

“Is that all?” Sherlock asked sarcastically.

“I realise that seems like a fairly tall order for you,” Martha acknowledged with pursed lips.  “Though I suppose it would help if you buttered her up a bit to smooth things over a bit.”  She paused.  “Do you know anything about pirates?”

“Pirates?”  Sherlock scrunched his nose.  “Why?”

“Nothing.  It’s a thing Molly mentioned once,” Martha said as she waved off the question.  “Forget it.  Just…”  She exhaled sharply.  “Words are obviously not your strong suit,” she pointed out.  “So find a way to say what needs to be said without actually _saying_ it.”

“Meaning?”

Martha scoffed.  “You’re the brilliant detective.  Figure it out,” she insisted.  “Prove your worthy of her,” she added quickly before walking out to join the others, leaving Sherlock behind.

Jeremiah let the group on a tour through the townhouse, reconvening in the living room for cocktails and canapés afterwards.  After a while, however, it became increasingly obvious that there was unspoken tension building between the partygoers.

“Alright…”  Tish said after finishing off her champagne.  “I’ll say what everyone else is thinking.  This is night is a bloody disaster.”

“Disaster might be a bit strong,” Joan commented.

“No, I think it fits perfectly,” John insisted, moving to refill his glass.

“Maybe a game?” Molly suggested.

“There’s a chess set in the library, but I doubt that works as party game,” Jeremiah said.  “Unless you’re a grandmaster.”

“I have an idea,” Tom piped up.  “Why don’t you do the thing?” he asked the younger Sherlock.

“ _Thing_ ,” Sherlock retorted distastefully.  “Which _thing_ would that be?”

“I believe, William, Dr Milligan is asking for a show of your talents,” the elder responded.

“We’ve all heard about it, yea?” Tom looked around.  “Personally, I’d like to see it first-hand.”

“Commit a crime then,” Sherlock answered back.

“Oh go on then,” Tish pressed.  “Everyone knows you’re a bloody show off anyway.”

“Shall we play the game we used to play, brother dear?” the older detective questioned.

Sherlock took a moment to consider, eyes scanning the inhabitants of the party individually before focusing on his brother.  “Three deductions.  Three clues.  Could be three people.  Could be two or one,” he said.  “Your objective is to conclude who is being deduced.”

“The game is afoot,” the elder replied with an amused expression as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Deduction number one,” Sherlock said as he began to walk the room.  “Someone in this room has recently taken a lover.”

Martha tensed immediately at his words and he nearly jumped out of her skin when Tom leaned in close to say, “My money’s on your sister.”

“Deduction number two…someone in this room is in love with someone else here, someone that doesn’t reciprocate the sentiment.”

John looked from his Sherlock to the other one then to Joan who seemed to be none the wiser.  Meanwhile, Molly stuffed another canapé in her mouth before drowning it with a huge gulp of champagne and Jeremiah watched Sherlock’s declarations with vested interest.

“Deduction number three…”  Sherlock paused for dramatic effect.  “One of the women present…is pregnant.”

Molly nearly choked on her champagne.

“Well it’s not me,” Tish announced with raised hands. 

“Martha’s out of the running too,” Tom chimed in, though Martha looked stricken.

John looked at his wife.  “Joan?”

“What?” Joan scoffed softly.  “Don’t you think if I was pregnant you’d be the first one to know?”

“You’ve been ill all morning and…”  John lowered his voice.  “We haven’t exactly be taking _precautions_ ,” he reminded her.

“I’m not pregnant,” Joan insisted.

“Well if not Joan or Martha or Tish…then who?” Tom questioned.  He glanced at Martha, who placed her hand on her stomach as though she was going to be ill.

Suddenly all eyes were on Molly again and when she noticed she began spluttering.  “I…I swear…I didn’t…” she said to her Sherlock directly.

“Of course it’s not Molly,” Sherlock dismissed the notion.

“It’s me,” Divya said quickly, drawing everyone’s attention to her.  “I can’t say who the second one was about, but the other deductions were about me.”  She looked at Jeremiah briefly then turned to her friends.  “I’m pregnant,” she announced.  “And Rafa…the man I’ve been seeing recently is the father.”


End file.
